A recent development in the fast-food business is the expansion into exotic and unusual cuisines, as for example, Chinese, Belgian, Mideastern and Mexican. The foods which have been promoted in these businesses include crepes, pancakes, breads, or pastries, and many times these foods are offered with fillings of one kind or another as, for example, Mexican tacos and Mideastern Pita (or pocket) bread. Eating these foods oftentimes presents problems since the fillings usually are loose, juicy and tend to fall out of their shells, before they can be consumed. Moreover, the fast-food industry has provided few, if any, devices which support these shells in an upright position for filling, and no devices are available for use in supporting the filled shells while being consumed.
The patent literature does show some support devices for food products, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. D. 146,338 illustrates an egg cup, and U.S. Pat. Nos. D. 194,199 and D. 211,043 show stands for various types of foods. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,670 discloses a package for transporting a plurality of tortilla or taco shells. These patented devices do not, however, solve the needs set forth above.